If Truth be Told
by Camus
Summary: Voldemort rules, people are running around scared, Harry is trapped, a future fic from the POV of many characters. Little gory in later chapters. Read and Review. Criticisms welcome


Disclaimer: All characters in this story are owned by JK Rowling. The prologue is fairly long, in fact it is divided into three parts, and is structured a little like Stephen King's Carrie. Please read and review, I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it thoroughly. 

**Prologue**

**Part 1: Memories Recollected******

****

_May 6th 2009,_

__

_The world outside looks more cheerful today. There is a sense of admonition in the air. Something is approaching, I can tell. It does not feel like an agent of darkness however. Perhaps it is an ally. There are no alarm bells going off in my head, and for once I am grateful, because it allows me to concentrate on the problem at hand. It has been almost seven years since Voldemort bound my powers. Now I am his prisoner, more importantly I am a functioning prisoner. I know I will be free soon. That will be his punishment I suppose for keeping me alive all these years. But then I suppose he wanted me to see this, this world squirm under his reign. I should be thankful that he hasn;t taken complete control of the world, hasn't annihilated all my friends. It is good to be grateful for some favors. But he is getting reckless, the power is getting to his head, and that is where I have a chance. He is content that I cannot escape, that his powers are strong enough to bound me for years to come. That is where he is wrong. I have felt myself growing over the years. But then I suppose Dumbledore did warn me about that. I have been learning to harness this power that I have been cultivating. I will break free soon, and soon the light will shine again and I will bask in the sun with a smile on my face, friends by my side._

__

- From the journal of Harry Potter. 

From **_The Dark Years_** by Hermione Granger, Published by London Publishers: London, 2011. 

People expected so much from Harry, from all of us, I think. When Harry was taken, it was as if a part of us was lost. I think this was especially true for Ron and I. We tried to fight back, we really did. The world wasn't happy with us, it hasn't been for a long time, they expected us to save them. I suppose they hated us because we lived. I think perhaps they expected too much. With all the pain and sorrow floating around here everyone seemed to have forgotten one simple fact: We were only kids. Harry was seventeen, Ron, Draco, Blaise and I were eighteen, Fred and George were twenty, Ginny was only sixteen. We were just kids, wizards true, but kids nonetheless. 

From **_When All Hope Was Lost_** by Lavender Brown, Published by Norton INC: NY, 2012 

Over the years many have tried to reconstruct the events that occurred that fateful Hallows Eve ten years ago but none have come close to recounting the horror that ensued tht day. When the Dark Lord attacked Hogwarts, it did not really come as a surprise to some of us. It was expected. When Professor Dumbledore fell to the killing curse shot at him by a dozen death eaters, Harry stepped up to take charge. None of us doubted his bravery or his leadership. When Harry challenged the Dark Lord to a duel an unearthly silence fell over the Great Hall. Ron tried to stop Harry, but harry paid him no heed. I think he knoew at that moment that the descent of the light had begun, and he went ahead anyway. We all knew that Harry was a brave and selfless person, that night we all saw just how brave and selfless he was. His actions still astound me, and even after all these years of analysis I haven't been able to comprehend, even merely speculate Harry's nmind frame at that moment in time. 

From **_Through The Eyes of a Death Eater_: _The Journal of Draco Malfoy_,** Published in The Uprising, third edition, July 31st 2011. 

July 31st, 2004 

It feels strange to be here today on his birthday of all days. The world mourns for him, probably thinks him dead too, but there are some of us who know better. He is around, I can tell. The mark on my arm has now been burning for years, it takes two goblets full of a special potion brewed by Professor Snape to stop me from appearing in front of Voldemort. I am thankful for the potion, in this world where there dows not seem to be very much to be thankful for, I am thankful for the potion, and for Harry. I can feel that if it hadn't been for him that Halloween, we would have in a much worse situation that the one we are in now. 

_May 7th 2009, _

__

_Voldemort is a fool, he thinks he has won. He thought he had won the day he bound me. He is indeed a fool. He doesn't understand how the light works. The world had to suffer this misery, I am sorry for having put everyone through such pain over the last seven years, but it was necessary. What happened, needed to happen so that the path for the inevitable could be dug. I have spent seven years in this cell, biding my time, strengthening, training, learning, and now, soon the time will come when the darkeness will finally fall. I have scores to settle with Voldemort, they are long overdue. _

__- From the journal of Harry Potter. 

From **_My Name is Hannah Abbot_**, Published by: Chicago Journals; 2010. 

The past few years have been hectic. The world is now alight with joyous celebration. Only one thing is missing, somehow the victory seems incomplete without him. His presence is strong, but mystical. I wonder what Harry knew going into that last battle, I wonder if he understood the complications that would arise. One thing is certain, the Harry Potter who came out of Voldemort's lair about a year ago, was not the same one who went into it nine years ago. Of course I understand that everyone changes with time. But with Harry it was different. He was still fierecely brave, loyal, compassionate and loving, but there was something about him, that made him seem different. I really don't know how else to describe it. He went in a fifteen year old, and came out at twenty-two, yet his knowledge was beyond his years. I suppose he has always been special, but this was more than being the boy-who-lived, much, much, more. I don't think anyone will really understand how exactly he changed. He will always be a mystery to the world. 


End file.
